


He’s mine!

by Whom_you_ask



Category: Spies In Disguise (2019)
Genre: Beach Holidays, Butt Slapping, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Don't worry it's consensual, Flirting, Fluff and Humor, Jealousy, Kissing, M/M, Near Death, Oblivious Walter Beckett, Size Difference, Touching, Verbal Humiliation, two guys try and fight over another guy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:14:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24908212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whom_you_ask/pseuds/Whom_you_ask
Summary: Walter takes Killian and Lance out for a beach day. Some things happen.By some things, I mean that Killian and Lance both make out with Walter by the end of it.
Relationships: Walter Beckett/Killian, Walter Beckett/Lance Sterling
Comments: 5
Kudos: 107





	He’s mine!

You know, ever since Killian joined back to the agency, weird things have been happening. Especially with Lance. Okay, I get the fact that they had some things to do with each other in the past. The thing is that they aren't fighting with each other over what happened. It's just them acting very strange around me and I don't get it.

Anyway, a fun thing I planned for them was to have a beach day! It's a surprise for them though.ee All I told them to do was clear their weekend for one day with me and the other day just to themselves. I figured we could use a break.

Right now I’m busy at my house waiting for Lance and Killian, and I'm also working to add a new thing to the inflatable hug. If this goes correctly, there could be an air conditioner inside of the hug. Also some other features like hyperventilating bags and a keypad for dialing numbers. You never know what might happen and if anyone is coming for you. The paper bags are mainly for me because I still freak out whenever I'm encased in it. Thankfully, it only happens when no one is around and they don't have to see me have a mental breakdown. Is that good? Don't answer that.

Lovey coos and nests on my head as I readjust my safety glasses. My new house came with a lab. It's pretty cool, but I never bother to clean it nor do I remember too. The entire floor is littered with stains of some of my spilled experiments and a little bit of pigeon poop. Also, some tubes being connected back and forth. At this point, my body is so flexible. I try doing some moves while going up and under different things.

"Improvements to the IH test number one!" I shout out loud to the recorder on my watch.

I press the button on top of my multi-pen and the hug starts bleeping. My eyebrows furrow in confusion. The inflatable hug never starts bleeping. Maybe it's something I accidentally did to alert the air conditioner is working. I'll have to check back into my notes. Yeah, I'll do that another time. Right now is the present and I need to test the other things.

Just as I was about to turn it off, a fresh blow of cold air hit my face. Out of fear, I started spitting everywhere. Nothing was on my tongue though. I mentally facepalmed and pressed the off switch to the inflatable hug. I grabbed my unicorn and started to chart some other ideas and updates on my notepad in my watch. I forgot that it was recording, so I hit stop. The time reads 9:22 AM on the cat clock on my wall. It's nice to know that the agency got me a new one after what happened to all my other stuff.

A weight had been lifted from my hair and a couple of feathers fell from it. Lovey flew up to one of her nests in the lab. It's just a cloth I never use on top of a shelf that's too high for me. Sometimes when I invite Lance over, he just makes fun of my height for a while. Then he ends up helping me get some things and the process of working from home on the weekends goes by quicker. Then whenever I invite Killian over, I ask him to please help me do something and he does it. Without a word and only a ruffle of my hair. He sometimes gets the tangles out of my hair from not combing my hair.

That's when I heard a car pull up into my driveway. I almost jumped out of my chair when Lovey started booting and flying out of the room. She’s excited to see them. I can tell.

I quickly put my apron on the counter in my kitchen and put away the mittens I was using. A lot of things spun through my head with some stammering. I put away my safety goggles, more like threw them somewhere, and put a sweatshirt over my chest. My swim trunks were already on.

Someone honked the horn outside and I jumped in my place. Lovey looked at me one more time before I left. Then I went back in real quick to leave her some bread crumbs. I waved at Lance and Killian and locked the front door of my house.

“Hurry up, buttercup!” Lance shouted from the car. I blushed at the nickname and got in the backseat.

Killian smiled at me and winked. I shot back an embarrassed smile and buckled up. They were both in swim trunks like me and they had some tank tops over them. Not that I would admit it out loud, but they both looked pretty hot. Their muscles poked out a bit and I would mind being squished by them. My mind started to drift elsewhere between the two, but I shook my head to get rid of those thoughts. It's not something I should be thinking of. Also that I don't think I could cope with two crushes.

The hour-long drive to the beach gave me some time to think about Killian and Lance. With a lot of thought, I realize that they are probably not gay or bi, and wanting to be with both of them isn't in the right state of mind. Now, I need to stop slouching with my chin on my palm. It's time for some long rewarded fun!

Lance had finally parked and got out before us. He gave us a gesture to stay in the car for a moment. I curled up in a ball on the seat and dug my nail into it as well. Lance seemed to be looking for places to set up, so we waited.

Killian decided to turn around and talk to me. Which is pretty surprising since he usually isn’t the one to start a conversation. He seems eager to talk to me though, so I unbuckle my seat belt and sit below the seats.

“How have you been, Walter?” Killian ran a hand threw his hair and smiled at me. My stomach did flips. He had this look on his face that made me blush.

“I-I've been good, I guess," I rub the back of my head. "Just been trying to do things, like uh."

My mind didn't go anywhere and I lost my train of thought. Killian let out a breathy laugh and reached out to pat my head. The blood rushed to my cheeks as he ran his hands through the tangles in my hair. Soon enough the attempts to get them out won't matter because of the ocean water. I leaned into his touch. It sent a nice feeling throughout my body and I could've fallen asleep right then and there.

"You are so adorable, do you know that?" he leaned into my ear and whispered it. It sent a shiver up my spine. Then he booped my nose and opened the car door.

Lance had waved us down and shouted that he had found a good spot for us. They had both bought me a towel. It has a blue background with different shadows of birds on them. Mainly pigeons but I recognized some other bird species as well. My face lit up when I saw it. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Lance smirking at Killian. I have no clue what it was about, but they stopped staring at each other when I turned back around. In my hands are containers full of snacks, drinks, and sunscreen. Even though I offered to carry more, Killian and Lance both said that they got the chairs, umbrella, and boards, etc. My towel hung over my shoulder as we walked to our spot.

"Oh god, that's hot!" I screeched as I brought my feet up high to get away from the burning sand sensation. Every step made me sink deeper too. Then being the idiot that I was, I had left my shoes in the car.

"Do you want me to carry you?" Lance turned around the moment I said that. Then Killian gave him a glare that scared me for a second. My feet are burning at the moment and stalling to think would just make it worse.

"S-Sure!" I stammered. Lance quickly switched the chairs and boards on his other shoulder. Then he picked me up like a ragdoll and put me over my shoulder.

I quickly tried to grab hold of my towel but it fell in the sand. My face fell into a pout as I tried to grab it, but Lance just held onto me. I won't lie, it felt nice to be treated like this. In the sense of being the small one and getting to be a bit of a kid. Thank god Killian saw my towel and picked it up. He carried it on his shoulder and gave me a heads up about my towel. I clenched the containers in fear of having our source of food get consumed by the sand.

It sucked now that I'm going to have to have sand scraping against my skin while trying to dry off. There is the chance I don't need to use my towel and get sunburned. Though, I don't want my entire body to sting all day. My neck is starting to hurt from not being able to look fully up. I hope that we're almost to where Lance wants to set up.

Soon enough I am being dropped onto the sand and Lance had poured some water on the sand so I could stand in It. It put a smile on my face to help me with that. Killian had this look on his face when he saw Lance with the water. I clenched the containers in my arms and dug my toes into the sand as Killian and lance set up. Killian set up the chairs and took the containers out of my hands to put them on his chair. Then I saw Lance digging a hole in the sand for the umbrella.

The thing went up in a flick. I didn't bring a chair since I thought a towel would be enough. Also, I begged them to not bring me a chair because I'd be fine. They probably don't remember that conversation, but I do. My towel is currently covered in sand and I don't want to be uncomfortable laying on it. Even if I can get some out, not all of it will come out.

"What's wrong, Walter?" Killian had his tank top in his hand and rolled his shoulders. I would be lying if he didn't look sexy while doing that.

"I just regret not agreeing to you guys bringing a chair for me, heh," I stood awkwardly. The sun is burning my back, so I moved to hunch over under the umbrella.

"You could sit with me if you want, Walter," Lance sunk in his beach chair and patted his lap. A blush crept across my face. Did he just offer for me to sit in his lap? Is this a gay fantasy of mine? If so, I never want to wake up from this.

"A-Are you sure?" I looked away and saw Killian shaking off my towel with an annoyed look. Now I feel bad because he must not want to do that on a day off. I hastily went over to him and grabbed the side of the towel.

"I'm 100% sure," Lance let out a low chuckle.

"I'll go in the water before I lay down," I told him.

I touched Killian's hand and gave him an apologizing look. He made this face that looked happy, but he looked excitement in a way that I've never seen before. He let go of the corner of the towel and placed a hand on my shoulder. It just sat there, so I let it happen and smiled.

I started folding the towel so it would be a buffy square. Maybe I'll roll it up. Killian's hand started to linger to my waist and he gave me a little nudge towards him. I held my towel in a roll and pressed up against his side. He gave me a wink and rubbed my side. My mouth opened to say something, but nothing came out. Well, all that came out were stammering and stuttering. He took the towel from my hand and placed it on his chair. I kept my eyes on him as he took it from my hand. Then he gave me a smirk and I was not prepared for what happened next.

"KILLIAN!" I screamed as he picked me up. He had both of his hands on my waist and I'm above his head. It's scaring me because I don't want to fall into the sand. I started thrashing and giggling violently. Here and there I heard him lightly chuckle. His Australian accent could even be heard through his chuckles.

"I'm going to throw you into the ocean!" he lowered me down so he carried me bridal style.

"I'm not ready!" I covered my face as the cool breeze hit. Though, I haven't been thrown. Yet. I peeked through my eyes and Killian had stopped right where the water line is.

He set me down slowly and chuckled. I crossed my arms and pouted. He surprised and spooked me. Some water had made it past a bit and splashed my feet. I dug my feet into the wet sand and buried his feet in it. For some reason, he didn't mind it and I started giggling like a child. At least I don't think he didn't mind it. He had this 'Are you kidding me?' look on him. That only made me started snickering more. Once his feet had been devoured by sand, he immediately kicked it all away.

"You're no fun!" I whined. Killian scoffed and dragged me back to the place where we sat up.

"Let's get some sunscreen on you before we head into the water," Killian's hair looked so hot at the moment. The wind really messed it up in a way that sent butterflies to my stomach.

Lance had started applying sunscreen to his face. He tossed me the bottle and I scrambled to grab it. I almost tripped trying to grab it then I almost dropped it too. Lance raised an eyebrow and started laughing to himself. I chuckled lowly to myself and uncapped the bottle. I heard the hissing of the sunscreen spray bottle. Killian was rubbing it on himself and it really brought out his muscles. He's totally packing something. I subtly tried to look lower but caught myself in the act. It's just that the sun shining on his skin with the sunscreen adds something. Then he stretches his arms and _damn_. I can't tell if he's purposely flexing or he's just actually stretching. Either way, I'm intrigued.

He started to turn to look at me and gave me a questioning look. I felt a splash of embarrassment on my face, so I went back to applying sunscreen. I squeezed some onto my finger and smeared it into my face. Killian started to chuckle, and I pouted to the best of my ability. My mom was always concerned with my skin because she didn't want me to get freckles. She thought that they would look weird on me. It's ironic now that I'm more out in the world on missions and in other parts of the world. My face has gotten a little tan and some freckles have spread across my nose.

"Killian, may I have the spray?" I made grabby hands at it. He held it a little bit above his pecs, it is just out of my reach. A smirk spread across his face and started to raise it higher. Out of frustration, I jumped higher to try and grab it.

"It must suck to be short, hmmm?" Killian laughed and held it above his head. I pulled at his free arm at an attempt to get higher. He then moved around like he was trying to find which way I'm going to throw a ball.

"You're so mean!" I jumped at him and we both fell in the sand. The sunscreen fell out of his hands and hit the sand. Then we both hit the sand. My toes and Killian's heels dug into the sand. Our legs intertwined and my chin lay on his chest. We were in a very questionable position.

I brought my eyes up to look at him. He looked up at me from the ground. Neither of us got up and I seemed to be the only one blushing red. Lance is probably already in the water, on his surfboard, trying to get to the waves. Then I'm like a deer in headlights on Killian's chest. He sat up and looked down at me. I gulped and laid my hands in the sad. My legs were then moved to somewhat wrap around his waist. I looked up at him with a dazed face. It feels weird because it's like I'm waiting for a kiss. I honestly don't know.

Killian traced circles on my cheek before grabbing my chin. He leaned in close, our lips grazing against each other.

"I wish I could fuck you right here, I bet you'd like that, wouldn't you?" He whispered darkly. His breath smelled like mint and coffee. I whimpered at his response. The way his gaze stared down at me. He gives off this dominant vibe, and it's never been so hot like this. It makes me submit to whatever he wants, and I like that very much.

"Alas, we can't since you're going to get sunburned out here," he cocked his head to the side and picked me up. "Let me help you out, sweetheart~."

Soon enough I'm placed back on the sand, standing up straight. I quickly brush off the sand on my hands and legs. It didn't work that well, so I rubbed them on my swim trunks. My groin area felt a little uncomfortable now. It took all of my will power to not get a boner right now. That would be even more awkward because we're in public. The more I think about it, the weirder it gets. I shook my head and stared at Killian. He held the spray bottle in his hand and twisted the cap to the side. Now the safety was off.

I closed my eyes and let him spray me down. I flinched a little when it first came in contact. It's really cold on your chest, but nowhere else is it cold. Then he sprayed my back and started rubbing it in. He grabbed my arms to bring them down to my sides. Killian's hands were warm and felt nice enveloping my small body. I tilted my head back a bit in the odd pleasure. I looked at him and gave him consent to continue what he's doing. It felt so good. I started softly moaning out loud. It occurred to me that other people were around us, so I tried to calm myself and muffle the noises that left my mouth. His hands started going further down my back and my face turned redder than a tomato. He slapped my ass and I jumped.

"Go hang out in the water, we didn't come here for nothing," Killian crossed his arms as if nothing had happened. I stood awkwardly looking at him and wandered to where Lance is in the water. I gave him a questioning look.

"Are you coming in?" I asked.

"In a bit, don't worry," he crouched under the umbrella to sit in a chair. I smiled and headed to the water.

I looked around to find where Lance was. When I locked eyes on him, I waved and tried to get his attention. He held onto the surfing board way out in the water. I could barely make the shape out, but he did finger guns at me. I blushed a bit. The waves didn't form from behind him at that point. It took some difficulty to go into the water. It's so cold and I can't stop running back to the sand. _'Screw it'_ I thought and ran thigh-deep into the water. My legs felt numb and I moved around to try and not get hyperthermia. Certain parts were warm and stayed that way. Waves of water came crashing down and pulled me back, but I managed to go farther in. I constantly have to look back to see where our stuff is to not get lost. Killian gives me a wave from where he is. I timidly wave back and then continue doggy paddling toward Lance.

The waves had started to grow bigger and consumed me. I got pushed back a lot and my hair felt sandy and greasy. My mouth tasted like saltwater and I hate it. I looked around and see some people are diving into the waves. Might as well try that since they don't seem miserable when they almost drown. Another wave is approaching, and it's forming behind Lance. He throws his board through the wave and goes underwater for a second. Then he's back up in a jiffy. I look at the wave and get ready. If I don't act fast, I could get consumed by the waves.

Right before the wave comes down, I dive into it and brace for force. I come up and start spitting. My hands are brought up to wiping my eyes. Even though it does nothing and only adds water to irritate my eyes.

"Hey, Walter!" Lance uses his commanding voice to make me jump. The water currents push me back a bit, but Lance throws me the side of this surfboard to drag me in. At least, I hear him guide something in my direction.

I slowly open my eyes to practically jump onto the surfboard. Lance smiles at me and holds the top of my hand. My body shivers a bit, but I don't acknowledge it very well. For some reason, Lance seems to be doing fine. He doesn't look cold. It sucks that I'm using my arms to hold me up while Lance is barely holding onto the surfboard. Why must I be so short? I tried scooted ourselves to the right since we were floating away from where Killian is.

"You okay, sweetheart?" Lance had cocked his head to the side and moved a little closer to where I supported myself.

From someone's point of view, I look like I just saw a murder scene and the murderer threatened to keep my mouth shut. I smiled at Lance and told him that I feel cold. Then I immediately tried to contradict my statement and say that it's not that bad and it's just my feet. My whole body felt cold though. Then Lance put a finger to my lips to shut me up. He kept in there and pulled me into his side. His muscular arm wrapped around my small body and I felt content. He's so warm and I snuggled up into it.

"Thank you," I muffled in his chest.

"No problem, cutie~," Lance gave a peck on my forehead and I felt a blush creep up against my cheeks.

His hand went up and down my back. He occasionally grabbed my butt and I let out a surprised noise. Every time I let out a noise, Lance would either groan or laugh. I pushed him back a little bit. I honestly don't get what's going on with these guys today. They're more touchy than usual and they are more talkative towards me.

"Do you want to ride a few waves?" Lance had asked me and I tapped my fingers on the board. I had to think about that question. I've never really used a surfboard.

"I can just push you on the waves and you can ride to the shore," Lance had offered. I smiled and nodded. That sounded fun. I saw some other kids doing it on my swim over here.

"Yeah, sure, might as well!" I smiled up at him. He returned the smile.

Lance and I slowly made our way to where the waves were at their peaks. A lot of our way over was Lance pulling me on the board because I kept on getting stuck in the current. He didn't seem to mind though and enjoyed my embarrassment. All he said is that I look cute. Then he booped my nose. My feet were splashing in the water. Lance held my feet down because I was splashing him as well. I apologized, but he said that he didn't mind it.

Killian joined us when we just went up and down on the waves. Lance gave the board to Killian to hold. I felt myself being picked up and I kicked out a little bit. Lance had wrapped his arms around me and placed me on his shoulders. I held onto his head for dear life. I'm not used to being on top of someone. NOT in any type of way you would think! I swear! I'm too much of a bottom in my opinion. Everyone I know even says so. Lovey even agrees with me. I asked her to blink once if I'm a bottom and blink twice if I'm a top. She had blinked once and did the same thing when I asked her again. It's nice to have a bird who is honest with you.

When I looked back at Killian, he had an annoyed look on his face. He then looked at me and winked. All hatred had drained from his face and a little bit of pride surged in my stomach. I smiled weakly and wrapped my arms around Lance's head.

"Are you sure this is s-safe?" I asked timidly. Killian raised an eyebrow and laid his elbows on the surfboard.

"I'm sure we're fine," Lance reassured me, but I still clutched onto his head.

I heard a condescending sound to the side of me. Mainly like something big was coming. The sounds of people screaming made me whip around. A gigantic wave was heading straight toward us. It was taller than Lance and Killian combined. It came rushing at us at speeds that I can't string any words. My mouth couldn't form words and my body felt paralyzed. Then right before it hit us, I screamed "Look out!" and jumped off Lance's shoulders. I really should've given him a heads up since I think I hurt his neck.

Then I became submerged underwater. I closed my eyes in fear of getting saltwater in my eyes. The current pushed me every which way and I couldn't get a hold. I frantically swam up to try and get some air. Though, it felt hopeless. I had no idea where I am in the ocean. Who knows, I could probably be past the shore by now. My feet haven't touched the sand, so I don't know. Saltwater got up my nose and I felt very uncomfortable. I hate it so much. The adrenaline in me kicked in and I started freaking out so much. Tears had started to form I think. It could've been the ocean water. Air had started to drain from my body. I stopped trying to swim and let my body go limp. I faintly heard a giant splash in the water and someone pushing me up. The moist air hitting my back made me come back to somewhat consciousness.

"Walter!" I heard a familiar voice shout.

I breathed in faintly through my nose. I didn't have enough energy to take gulps of air. Whoever saved me started rubbing my back. It made me relax a bit and get a rhythm back with my breathing patterns. Soon enough everything came back to me and I started spitting everywhere. Anything to try and get the water out of me. Then I started puking the saltwater out. Some sand came out and a tiny piece of seaweed laid on the sand. I felt bad that some of it got on the back of this person's feet.

"There, there," the voice became more recognizable. I knew that Australian accent anywhere. Killian had saved me.

He continued to whisper sweet nothings in my ear to calm me down. Then I felt him place me in his lap while he laid on a chair. Lance was nowhere to be found and I got worried. Did he gets lost out at sea? Why doesn't Killian seem to care? Does he have something to do with it? Many thoughts about it went through my head and I started hyperventilating. I leaped out of Killian's arms, but he pulled me back. He pressed my head to his chest. I could hear his heartbeat and it made me feel nice. This started to calm me down. Killian had rubbed my head and let out a string of 'shushes'.

"Just breathe and relax, if you're worried about Lance, he's fine," Killian had run a hand through my hair. He started to get all the tangles out. The beach water does make it greasy and dry. His words did ease my worries.

"I got you, you're okay and alive."

Those words were repeated for a while. I coughed up more water here and there and my mouth ran dry. I needed water badly. I whimpered a bit and looked up at him. He had a concerned look on his face.

"Water," is all I said. Then I laid back down on his chest. I felt him shift a bit in his seat and he returned to his normal position.

He poked my arm and I weakly turned to look up at him again. I saw him shaking a bottle of water in my face. My eyes probably lit up because I grabbed the bottle immediately. I uncapped the bottle at lightning speed. Then I started downing the entire bottle. Killian jumped up and bit and I let out a soft whimper. His crotch hit my butt and it felt good. Then I saw him take the bottle away from me. I made grabby hands at him and made a pouty face. I started to cough up some water.

"Take it slow, sweetheart," he put the bottle against my lips and tilted my head. He went slow so I didn't get into a coughing fit. I gave him thanks by hugging him. The bottle was thrown into the containers of food we had.

Then I heard footsteps on the sand. A darker shadow cast down on me other than the umbrella. When I looked up I saw Lance standing there with two bags. They had a logo on it and I assumed it's fast food. My eyes dilated and my tongue hung out. I didn't realize how hungry I was until I saw the bags of food in his hand. Some drool fell out and I wiped my mouth. An embarrassed smile spread across my face as I looked up at Lance. He gave Killian one of the bags and sat down in a chair with his. I turned to Killian with hungry eyes.

"I'm so glad you're okay, Walter," Lance looked at me with apologetic eyes. I reached out to touch his hand and he stretched out his hand. He kissed my hand and I giggled. "I know you like sushi, so I got you some."

Lance had put a hand around his neck in an uncomfortable matter. He seemed embarrassed about it, but I greatly appreciated it. I held onto his hand tighter and gave him a thankful look. I didn't really want to talk much because my throat felt weird and I wanted more water. Then Lance reached into his bag and pulled out an ice tea for me. I practically ripped the drink from his hand and started drinking it immediately. Both held shocked faces at how fast I downed the thing. It probably isn't healthy to do that, but I'm not doing so well at the moment. This is fine probably.

"I think I'm ready to head back home," I looked at both of them. They both looked at each other and nodded.

Killian picked me up so he could get up. He then sat me back down in the chair and wrapped a blanket around me. It felt like a towel, but this one felt very comfy. I put my feet together and buried my face into the towel. Lance and Killian made it their pleasure to take everything. They didn't seem to want me to carry anything, so I didn't bother asking to help. Then Lance flexed his muscles when picking up the chairs and umbrellas. I started walking up the sand and saw some girls were taking a look at him and then staring at me. They immediately looked away when they saw me. It made me feel a little sad, but Killian put his hand on my shoulder and helped me walk up to the sidewalk.

"Do you want to go to the restrooms?" Killian started grabbing his extra clothes from his bag. He then handed me my shirt. I shrunk a bit when he threw it, but I caught in nonetheless.

We both continued walking toward the restrooms and opened the door. There is a separate room for changing and toilets. No one is in either of them except for us, and I let out a sigh of relief. Changing around strangers is something I can't do. I'll just stand awkwardly there with my clothes in my hand. That reminds me that I didn't mind getting naked with Lance on our trip to stop Killian. A blush spread across my face at how uncomfortable that must've been for him. I let out a groan and rubbed my eyes. Now it's just Killian and me in this spacious changing room. I looked around the room and mindlessly walked too.

Then I was abruptly pushed against the wall and my breathing picked up. I am caged in between two muscular arms. My shadow being overlapped by his. I look up and I see Killian with a look in his eyes. He then grabbed my waist and pulled me into him. Our lips collided and he started kissing me aggressively. I barely had enough time to react. Both of my arms were in weird positions as I'm still in shock. His lips felt soft and rough and I let my eyes dilate. Killian's hands started moving up and down on my waist. It's like his fingers were tiny shockers that sent pleasure and tingles everywhere.

Soon enough my lips started moving with his and I wrapped my arms around his neck. He smiled into the kiss and let out a muffled chuckle. I smiled too and let out breathy whimpers as we stopped for air here and there. The kissing feels like I'm in heaven and hell. It's like both words are colliding all into one person and feeling. He started getting more dominant and dirtier. His teeth started biting on my lips and I fell limp. Killian saw this and slammed me harder against the wall.

"Daddy!" I practically screamed at him. Killian let out a groan and held onto my body harder. Every time my body started to grip out of existence, Killian would slam me against the wall.

I'm not saying that I don't enjoy it at all. The idea of him dominating me and showing his power over me turns me on so much. It surprises me that this beach day turned into me possibly losing my virginity. I've thought of being fucked by both Lance and Killian before. You better not judge me until you've seen both of them naked before. Lance is cleaner and has better skin than Killian, but Killian is more muscular. He just never shows it at all. I love them both equally and I get a sick feeling in my stomach when I know that I can't be with both. Killian obviously likes me apparently. Maybe I should just stay with him. Now that I'm out of my train of thought, I didn't realize that he left some hickeys on my chest. Something inside of me clicked and I got on my knees

"Mark me, daddy!" I looked up at him with my best fluttering eyes. "Make me yours!"

Killian looked at me with dark eyes and grabbed my neck. I started moaning so loud. He lifted me up from my neck. He made sure not to get me above me feet so I had some leverage. Also, he wasn't squeezing at all. It all felt so soft and gentle. He looked me into the eyes and licked his lips.

"You want daddy to mark you from top to bottom, sweetheart?" he started biting my neck. Though, I don't think it's hard enough to leave anything. The thought of that made me whimper pathetically.

"Are you such a slut for daddy that you want him that badly?" he breathed into my ear. Tears started pricking in my eyes and I couldn't control my moaning. "God, you're so pathetic."

I felt the tears rolling down my cheek and blurring my vision. Precum had dripped down my thighs, but the swimsuit soaked it up. It wasn't that visible, so that's good. When I looked down I saw Killian's swim trunks were also damp and his erection prominent in them. That's when I heard the restroom door open and some voices started laughing. We both stopped what we were doing and I picked up my shirt. Killian leaned down to whisper in my ear.

"I'd love to continue what we were doing at your home, hm?" he then turned to change behind a wall. I blushed and nodded shyly.

Then I threw my shirt over my head and tried my best to let my erection go away. What are things that are a big turn off? My friends dying, the time I turned myself into a pigeon and no one was available to help me, and I cried for like two hours. Uhm, my mom's death? _'No, don't think about that!'_ I told me in my head. Thinking about all this actually made it go away. Now I'm making my way to Lance in his car. I could see him loading up the car with everything and tapping his foot. I pumped myself up and casually -understatement- walked over to him. 

"Hey, Lance!" I said cheerfully. He gave me a smile.

"Hey Walter, I hope that you're feeling better," he responded genuinely. I tilted my head to the side and let out a confused chuckle.

We both crawled into the backseat and waited for Killian to be done. Thinking of what's happening later sent butterflies to my stomach and made my skin feel sticky. It's also awkward if I got a boner thinking about Killian right next to Lance. That would then be weird when I'm going back to work. I pulled my knees to my chest and laid my head on them. My fingers started getting a rhythm on the car seat fabric. Lance noticed I assumed and laughed silently. He looked at me with loving eyes and I stared back at him. I didn't notice that he had started scooting closer to me. My knees slowly fell from my chest. He parted his lips and grabbed the side of my face. Our lips met slowly and fireworks set off inside of me. 

This isn't Killian's lips, this is Lance being Lance. His kissing comes from a place of experience and understanding. I can tell that he's unsure what I want and is going slow for me. That is something that I can't get enough of. Then I let my eyes flutter open and see him looking at me. I pulled back for air for a second and reconnecting our lips. Lance seemed pulled back for a moment, but then continued having dominance. His hands drifted down to my waist and I let my head fall back onto the window of the car. I don't care if people are watching us. Then I heard a click and realized that Lance pressed a button that made the windows go black. I giggled and let my hands wrap around his neck. 

Lance had drifted his hands lower and I gasped. He grabbed my butt and I jumped in his hands. I felt my swim trunks getting tight and I felt a little embarrassed. This has never happened to me and I don't want to mess it up. I pray to whatever god there is that this isn't a dream. Oh, how I hope this is real. Both of the two guys that I like have kissed me and made moves on me today. It's like a wet dream come true. 

I moaned into his mouth as I felt his hands go into my swim trunks. His hands moved to touch my thighs. I didn't expect to be sensitive there. I arched my head and hit it on the window. Lance had looked at me with concern and I said that I was fine. It left a mild sting. I rocked my hips with the movements of his hands. He moved my body to sit on his lap and I rocked my hips more. Lance tilted my head back and started sucking. It felt so weird and pleasurable at the same time. Thank god Killian didn't work on my neck. That would be an awkward situation to describe. I let out soft whimpers when he hit a certain spot on my neck. It was an odd sensation and I got scared for a few seconds. My body shook every time he did anything to that spot. 

"I wish I could drown in those sweet sounds you make, babe," Lance grabbed my ass for the second time and I jumped again. I felt the precum leak from my member again. 

"I bet you taste delicious," he bit on the spot on my neck and I took a gulp of air in.

Lance took this chance to work in my mouth. I didn't know what to do, so I started sucking on his tongue. While watching Korean movies, I remember seeing people do that. Lance didn't seem to hate it at all either. I was enjoying the welcoming lewd heat into my mouth. Every few seconds, I took small breaths through my nose and let my eyes flutter. I then felt him pull away and I whimpered immediately. His tongue felt so good in my mouth. A line of saliva connected our lips and I swatted it away quickly out of embarrassment. Lance chuckled and gave me a quick peck on my lips. 

"I love you, Walter, and I would love to take you out next weekend if you're free," Lance wrapped his arms around my waist lovingly. I started stammering and before the realization sunk in, I said sure. Then every part of me started mentally hitting myself. What have I just gotten into?

Lance gave me a smile and sat me back onto my car seat. He then climbed into the driver's seat. Then he pressed a button that put the windows back to normal. Just in time because Killian came back with his items. I tried my best to get in a position where he couldn't see my hickeys. I hunched down as much as possible and pulled my shirt up. When Killian got in, he winked at me and laid back. Lance then turned to wink at me and started the car. This left me the rest of the car ride for a normal life. 

I'm so screwed.


End file.
